Chasing Down the Healer
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Gotham wasn't all that fun before the nut-job took over and made it a free-for-all. [Why is there no character for Barsad?]


Fandoms: The Dark Knight Rises, Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter

Prompt: stuck in Gotham city

Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Gotham wasn't all that fun before the nut-job took over and made it a free-for-all, but it was the only place the British wizards wouldn't chase him. One of the Aurors had had a bad run in with the Joker a few years ago, and they hadn't been back since.

Killing Voldemort should have solved all their problems. That's how it worked in fairy tales. Harry found out the hard way that life wasn't a fairy tale. Voldemort was gone, along with his marked followers, but other supporters remained in power, and slowly hunted the members of light down one by one.

Poppy was the sixth one taken out, after teaching Harry everything she could. Ron had been the first one. Hermione was only outlasted by Harry himself before they took her down too. Harry Potter was the only remaining light British wizard, and now he was stuck in an American city that was going to hell faster than Britain had when Voldemort first took over.

He was left mostly alone. Word was spread quickly about the man with green eyes and a faded scar on his forehead that could heal someone nearly instantly, even from the brink of death. No one wanted to be the one to piss off the guy that could be your only hope for survival at a later date.

That didn't mean Harry trusted any of the people that came to him. Harry spoke bluntly and handed out casual threats like they were candy on Halloween as a defense mechanism. The only exception was John, who usually came to him when one of the kids was sick and needed a doctor when John wasn't willing to chance taking them to one of the hospitals.

Harry's biggest problem was Bane's men. Bane was the resident nut-job that had a nuke being driven around the city. Upon hearing rumors of Harry's healing ability, he sent men to catch Harry and bring him to him. Harry had managed to avoid them so far, using apparition and a few of the remaining Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The Darkness Powder had only worked the once, when they weren't expecting it, but the Portable Swamps got them nearly every time.

Harry was quite certain that Bane's captain – or lieutenant or whatever his second in command was – was tired of being dropped in swamp muck. Not that that stopped him from chasing Harry every time he managed to track Harry down – like this time, the fourth time this week.

"I'm not trying to catch you this time!" the man said. "There is a child!" Harry stopped running. He had such a soft spot for the children of Gotham – not just the ones John brought him to.

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you," Harry said.

"I'm not. In an alley, three blocks that way," the man said. Harry grabbed his arm quicker than he could react and apparated them in the direction the man pointed.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Through there," the man said. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye, as he edged closer to the alley. The man didn't seem to have suffered through the same queasiness most people felt during side-along apparition.

There was a child lying in the alley, crying, and flinching away from any shadows that flickered in his direction.

"Hey, kiddo? I'm Harry. I'm here to help you, okay?" Harry's first spell was a diagnostic one. The child needed help, but wasn't in immediate danger of dying.

Harry's second was a detection spell. There were three ways out of this particular alley, five if you counted the rooftops of the building on either side. And Bane's men were hidden at each exit. A trap then. He'd have to kill the other man later, or at least make a decent attempt at it so he'd take the next warning more seriously.

"Wanna see a magic trick, kid?" Harry asked. All kids liked magic tricks, even the ones that had met the Joker. The child nodded. "Close your eyes, and count to three."

"Wuh-one." Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out a packet of Peruvian Darkness Powder. It wouldn't normally lose Bane's men, but he only planned to be for a second afterwards.

"Tuh-two." Harry ripped open the packet, spreading darkness, grabbed the kid, and apparated to the orphanage John always took him too. Harry had a habit of randomly appearing, even when John didn't call him, just to check on the kids, so none of them were surprised to see him appear with another child.

"Thuh-three," the kid said, opening his eyes, and gasping. "We moved!"

"We did. Now let's get you fixed up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you tell me who it was that hurt you?"

"Scary man. He had a scar on his eye. Wasn't nearly as cool as yours."

Scary man with a scar on his eye. Sounded like Grouler – that idiot who claimed the neighborhoods near Gotham Central Station. Not one of Bane's men then. He'd deal with Grouler later, then Bane's lieutenant.

* * *

Barsad stood dumbfounded as the men under his command combed the alley and didn't find anything. A teleporter, as well as a healer. It certainly explained how he kept getting away from them so easily.

Bane wouldn't be happy that they had failed to catch the healer again, but was welcome to come and try to catch the sneaky little bastard himself. It wasn't nearly as easy as Bane made it out to be.

* * *

Grouler's gang was filled with not-so-hardened criminals. A few petty thefts and one assault were the scariest things on their rap sheets. Grouler was the only exception, with two murders and multiple attempted murders and assault and battery charges.

It was a surprise to all of them when the door to their _secret hideout_ was blown in, and Gotham's resident healer stormed in. One of Grouler's gang, a teenage boy who didn't have a rap sheet yet, quickly exited the hideout. The healer had helped his little sister when she came down with a bad case of pneumonia – if he decided Grouler was an enemy, the teenager wasn't going to argue.

The rest of Grouler's gang wasn't so lucky. Every one of them was plastered to the ceiling and held in place by an unseen force. Grouler himself was held upside down in front of the healer by the same force.

"Hello, Grouler. Guess what I found today? A hurt child, who described you down to a _T_. I don't like people who hurt kids, so guess what?"

Grouler began screaming in pain. A few members of his gang screamed in terror. Grouler continued screaming until he began foaming at the mouth. When the healer stopped, Grouler was breathing, but glassy-eyed. Had he been a wizard in Britain, Grouler would be sharing a room with the Longbottoms, but he wasn't. The healer turned to them next.

"So, here's what's going to happen. No more playing gangster, got it?" Every single member of Grouler's gang nodded frantically. "You're going to go home, apologize to your families for being a great bunch of douchebags, and then you're going to spread the word: Anyone, and I mean _anyone_, who hurts a child in Gotham will deal with me. And I won't be nearly as nice as I was to Grouler, understand?"

The former gang members nodded frantically again. Once they were set down on the floor – not particularly gently, because Harry was still pissed at them – they scrambled for the door, shoving each other out of the way to be the first to get out.

* * *

The glass of the shower door shattered, causing Barsad to duck in cover. When the glass stopped falling, he scanned the room. No one and nothing out of place, except for the broken shower door. Then Barsad saw the wall next to where his had had been when he was standing up.

A large foot-length long gash was in the shower wall. Barsad stuck his fingers in it to see how far down it went – nearly five inches. Movement caught his eye, and he turned to see writing appear in the steam covering the mirror above the sink.

_Next time I_

_promise you_

_I won't miss._

_ Harry_

A loud crack, like a gunshot, echoed through the room. One similar to the sound when the healer had teleported them earlier today – the exact same sound, only louder. Not only was he a healer, but he could teleport as silently or loudly as he liked, and could also turn invisible.

Barsad was beginning to like chasing the healer – Harry, he know knew – down.

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
